This Is My Milwaukee (Timeline)
2008 November 21 *Thisismymilwaukee.com is discovered. People begin attempting communication. *TIMM contains a simple diagram of downtown Milwaukee, overlaid with a 10 minute promotional video by the Milwaukee Tourism Commission (MTC). *The MTC lists their contact information as **Email: info@thisismymilwaukee.com ** Phone: 414-688-7035 ** Mailing: PO Box 511602, Milwaukee, WI 53203 * The website also contains a countdown (days/hours/minutes) apparently to Noon, January 16, 2009 - the significance of the date is unknown. * The promotional video for Milwaukee is hosted on youtube under the Thisismymilwaukee account. Some (automated) interaction is made with the owner of the account, which effectively forwards them to the phone number. The video is also analyzed by frame. *Calls are made to the Milwaukee Tourism Commission at (414)688-7035, attempting to speak with a representative. *General results are that people will be sent information packets by email about tourism and Blackstar. Also noted in the voicemail message is a reference to Champion Dynasty (Defense Fund). November 23 *An edit was noticed on the wikipedia Fennel page that connected fennel to flax Seed via an unknown anime "Blackstar no Blackstar". The edit was reverted. November 24 *MTC Voicemail lists 414-688-8914 as a number to call in case of emergency. It is apparently Mike Russo's home number. *Hidden in the HTML source of Thisismymilwaukee.com a new comment is added, leading to a new video (link). *Hidden at the end of the HTML source is the following comment: This leads to a new Youtube user named 14251612181818198HD. The name is a puzzle of its own, and is deciphered along with the message while analyzing the video (direct link). *It's believed the video is leading to a dead drop in the New York Public Library, Rose Main Reading Room, South Hall, in an item with the call number AI3 .A23 November 25 *''Big T'' traveled to the NYPL for its opening at 11am, and succesfully followed instructions, retrieving the intended information (report). *Inside the book with the call number AI3 .A23, in the South Hall of the Rose Reading Room, was a note, folded, with a picture of a family tree reading: 414-688-8471 November 26 Someone from the SA forums found a Press Release from the MTC posted to numerous public news reporting sites (TMCnet src) Milwaukee Tourism Commission: Milwaukee Tourism Commission Launches Major Internet Campaign At ThisIsMyMilwaukee.com :Leave this in the book & :return it. (M2 PressWIRE Via Acquire Media NewsEdge) RDATE:26112008< CONTACT: Michael Lewis, Communications Director, Milwaukee Tourism Commission Tel: +1 414 688 7035 e-mail: lewis@ThisIsMyMilwaukee.com December 1 MIKE_RUSSO entered the #milwaukee chatroom and provided the following message: THE INFORMATIONAL BOOKLET WILL BE AVAILABLE A.S.A.P. STOP THE MILWAUKEE TOURISM COMMISSION THANKS YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING STOP END December 2 Michael Lewis prematurely informs all interested people by email of the info packet Milwaukee: A Reasonable Haven Informational Booklet that is available for download. A flurry of MTC internal emails follows. Michael Lewis sends out a link to a downloadable, but incomplete copy of the Milwaukee information package. A problem with MTC's remailer account includes other MTC members Larose Burton, Mike Russo, Mars Madison, Lipps Leroux, and Walter Davis, and mass copies a number of further emails sent amongst them to all intended recipients of the booklet. It is clear from the emails that the booklet was not cleared for release yet, despite having a number of its pages scanned and uploaded to Flickr. Bigwid managed to get a hold of Mike Russo at 414-688-8914, where Mike seemed very, very distressed. A twitter account believed to belong to Chuck Jagoda was discovered at ChuckDideEate. Tweets to this point include (using language like that of the poem in A Reasonable Haven: ChuckDideEate Just ate some briddes. ChuckDideEate Am enjoying a fine stew. ChuckDideEate Just got back from a stroll with some friends, saw Russo stumbling around the streets. Offered him a ham sandwich, and he started crying...? Another twitter account was discovered by association with Russo's email address: WhatChuckEats December 4 Facebook accounts belonging to Mars Madison (link) and Lipps Leroux (link) were discovered by MochaPixel. Lipps Leroux starts a Facebook Group called "Young Professionals of Milwaukee". (link) December 6 Mike Russo sends an email while drinking, suggesting there is more to discover from page 27 of A Reasonable Haven "scoott yuou know Im so fikcsick of those godmnamn talbes. FUJCKING LEWIS runging my godman life. itsk that fucking SECOND TKABLE that alklmost got me fired im mena first tabkle wil be impotant evnetulaaaaaly ik guess buit SECOND fuck fuck FUCK!!t!thosssse ficking empty cels anmd all out of order" December 9 Mars Madison changes her Facebook status to "lots of things to talk about...", and joins the "Young Professionals of Milwaukee" group She posts on the wall: :"you won't believe what happened to me this weekend. this city is much more f'd up than it seems." JonnyNero at www.epicdefault.com records a call made to Mike Russo about job opportunities. It is learned that the major job opportunities in the city are going to people with "Advanced degrees in Science, either from a dormant era school or an accredited Active era School." December 10 At 12:44, Mars Madison posted a message on Facebook on Chris Menning's wall. Chris had earlier posted on her wall warning her about The Snakes attacking Chuck Jagoda. :"chris, thanks for the headsup. don't know who chuck jagoda is, but i wish i had been a little wiser about the rebels when i moved here.." A fax was received (more detail needed) A segment to a map that appears to point to Central Park in NYC is received. December 11 MTC sent out an email with Blackstar job listings attachedBlackstar jobs pdf December 13 Chuck Jagoda posted a very lengthy stream of tweets detailing a dinner party he attended while in Decatur Chuck's twitter stream, named "The Dinner Party" is a story in which Voltaire makes an appearance, as does a character who may be Mars Madison. Chuck confirms that he is a wealthy Duke, and other elements of the story parallel with current TIMM events. Various call with Mike Russo and Michael Lewis confirm Russo was attack by a Godseed fragment. Many calls were very short and frantic, and most weren't officially recorded but discussion in IRC (#milwaukee). The upshot is that Mike Russo survived the fragment attack by fighting it off with a sword (Sword of Slaying?), and he emphasised that the table on page 26 of ARH wasn't important, but that ChuckDideEate's tweets were. (see [http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=586861#586861 PostLarval's summary]) Apparently a new class of Go.D.S.E.E.D. fragment entered the MTC offices, and Russo was injured fighting it off. Larose had first aid knowledge and was attending to him, but Lewis gave him a 50/50 chance of pulling through. On several calls the players were told to take down an important number. Each time the call cut off mid-sentence. The first number given was 4. Later, someone was given the number 1. After much analysing, it was determined that a deaddrop must be planned at the Cafe Gratitude in San Fransisco A group in IRC brainstormed over ChuckDideEate's tweets about "The Dinner Party", and developed the speculation that it's pointing to a deaddrop in San Francisco, at Cafe Gratitude in the Sunset District. (here is the outline) December 14 Relogger went to Cafe Gratitude in San Franciso to check on the deaddrop theory. Unfortunately there was a private function in the area the drop is believed to be hidden in, which wasn't finishing until 5pm PST. Relogger returned to Cafe Gratitude in San Franciso to try for the deaddrop again, and found what they thought was the drop. After a long wait, they found a long strip of masking tape with words and arrows on it & reported back as such. (unfiction post) Calls to the MTC and Tweets from ChuckDideEate suggested that we hadn't found the actual deaddrop item at Cafe Gratitude. They emphasized that it was meant to have been under the table, not the bench cushion. Such as ChuckDideEate's tweet: The ball rolled off the court and under a table, so I had to get it. From under the table. Which is where it was. December 15 hmrpita took a trip to Cafe Gratitude in the hope of finding the actual deaddrop item which should have been "under the table". After another long wait for the tables to come free, she had a good look and found nothing.(unfiction post) December 16 Brunobruno posts on unfiction to say that they came across the SF deaddrop accidentally, and post a scan of it. They go on to say that the Central Park map segment was in an envelope with a picture of a weird heart on it which was taped to the bottom of the table. (unfiction thread) The SF deaddrop scan is combined with the Dec 10th faxed image and the table from page 26 to create a map "into the doleful city". Current speculation is that this map can be overlaid upon the area of New York City around Central Park as per this Google Map created by thebruce, which puts the X over the baseball field in the Park (which fits with where Terry Nanny speaks with the Treasure Hunter M in the video). 2009 January 1 The unix timestamp on the hidden webpage /20138 on thisismymilwaukee.com ending midnight January 1, 2009 links to a piece of the Central Park map A third piece of a map is revealed. January 9 Mars Madison posts the fourth addition to the map puzzle, believed to complete it. She comments, "dont tell lipps. get this to the rebels, or if thats not possible, just find out what to do with it and do it yourself." * The four combined pieces of the map indicate an event named "ACT 2" taking place January 17, at 3pm EST at the W86th St. volleyball courts in Central Park. This is the day after the primary countdown on TIMM.com ends (12pm January 16) *Mars later posts on facebook: "its all up to you now -- you know the place and time." January 16 The counter at Thisismymilwaukee.com ends at 12:00pm EST and the digits change to BONUS?. * The website source code is minorly updated and the comment that links to 2nd Youtube video is removed. * Chuck Tweets: "What, exactly, IS a bonus, anyway?" (this is the first time Chuck doesn't mention food in one of his tweets) Lipps Posts a message on the Young professionals Facebook group. Lipps Leroux wrote at 12:23pm: :Attention Young Professionals -- there has been a lot of scuttlebutt going around recently about the completely unwarranted rebel attacks on Blackstar buildings throughout the city. : :I want to set a few things straight: under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to cavort with rebels. : :We have armed response teams, led by Worker, on the look-out for sympathizers throughout the city, and are negotiating with the Milwaukee government in an effort to get new laws and regulations passed that will help protect you and keep this city strong. : :If you see rebel agents, avoid contact. They may be people you know or recognize, or even members of extant organizations. : :Trust no one. : :And have a great day! : :-Lipps Leroux :Blackstar * She then changes her status to: *: "ATTENTION YOUNG PROFESSIONALS- DO NOT INITIATE CONTACT WITH REBELS OR REBEL SYMPATHIZERS." * This is the first time Lipps has communicated other than creating the Young Professionals group * Chuck tweets: News report -- Blackstar is warning everyone not to meet with rebel sympathizers. At the moment I'm sympathizing this delicious brisket. Mars, Lipps, and the Thisismymilwaukee Youtube account are all responding to players in various ways January 17 Great success: the meeting with Joey, the victory over Worker, the case of the mysterious money, and the rendezvous with the professionals - Read all about it Mars Madison's diary is retrieved from the Businesswomen, including some encoded messages Trivia * Speculation * references Category:This Is My Milwaukee